


Under The Weather

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: As winter time rolls around once more, Eduardo begins to notice that his boyfriend is falling down into the dumps. Seasonal Depression has always taken its toll on Edd for as long as he’s known him.Guess it’s up to him to get that big oaf out of his computer chair and make him take a break from his obsessive animation binge.





	Under The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Man I needed some fluff in my life. I already know this isn't going to be that popular but yknow what I can't be the only one who enjoys Cola losers.

There were little things that Eduardo noticed whenever his boyfriend fell down into the dumps.

The offer for warm coco and cuddles were hardly ever turned down, not unless something was troubling the man. His usual smile would fall from his face, not to be seen again no matter how Eduardo tried. Edd’s usually cheerful personality seemed to become locked tightly behind a layer of stoicism and sarcasm that even he found to be frigid.

All the while he would stay curled up within his room, largely scribbling away on his tablet and refusing to so much as talk to his friends.

All of these symptoms combined into one grouchy boyfriend, one that could rival even Eduardo’s cynical attitude. While usually a playfully ribbed insult and a good old fashioned push could get his lover active again, the brunette had a feeling his usual behavior would be none-too-appreciated right now.

So with tactical forethought, Eduardo knew that this would be something that required careful planning and strategizing. A foolproof plan that would have his big oaf off of his computer chair and into clothes that weren’t stained from yesterday’s cola.

Knowing exactly where to start, Eduardo turned his way from the side of the doorframe and instantly began to gather up all of the blankets that he could muster. They were soft and comfortable, the perfect texture to help with his own personal sensory issues.

Next up came the inevitable retrieval of The Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell series, complete with bonus scenes and in the making footage. As trashy as Eduardo found this series to typically be, he knew violence and blood was what could perk his teddy bear back up. He had always been more prone to releasing his frustrations through fictional violence.

Which, now that Eddie thought about it, a videogame might also help get a smile back on Edd’s face. Obviously only the bloodiest and goriest would do, typically falling back on Bang, Boom, Splat for that. Once more Eduardo found the game to be tasteless and brash, much preferring fighting style games- which he made sure to grab one of.

It was getting a bit hard to balance the blankets and the discs, yet the true struggle came when he had to hobble his way down to the kitchen and dump all of his collective belongings onto the table. He was mindful of where Matt was sitting, munching away at a bowl of cereal as he watched Eduardo rip open a bag of popcorn and hastily shove it inside of the microwave.

“Whatcha up to?” the ginger asked between bites of food, blue eyes trained upon Eduardo as he went to the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware container full of his famous Three Spice Gazpacho. Mild, in note of his boyfriend’s low heat tolerance.

“Well someone’s gotta drag that oaf outta his chair, and I guess I’m up to bat to try.” He grumbled, pouring the chilled dish out into two smaller bowls and placing a spoon within each one. By the time he shoved the Tupperware back into the fridge the popcorn sounded like it was just about done, the pops hardly coming between second intervals before stopping entirely.

Yet his boyfriend was always a heathen, and enjoyed the slightly burn taste of overcooked popcorn. As much as it made Eduardo want to gag, he supposed it was him that needed cheering up rather than himself here.

So when he could smell the slight crisp in the air he popped open the microwave, grabbing the bag and giving it a few hearty shakes in order to settle the contents and let the steam rise out and fill the air with burnt, buttery goodness.

Yet now came the difficult part.

He had pulled a six pack of regular cola from out of the fridge, looking to the list of things he had to balance. Oh god he really did not think this through.

Looks like this would take some forethought.

He looked to the DVDs first, much to Matt’s amusement, and figured that those could largely be carried without his hands. He shoved the three cases down the side of his pants, letting it hang between his jeans and boxers.

Next he took the blankets, tossing them over his shoulder, despite the bulky nature of the material itself. He settled them comfortably before pulling the six pack of cola to his side. Oh god, what did he do with this? He still had the popcorn and two bows to carry, which would no doubt take up both of his hands and room under his arm.  
  
Well. He supposed there was no other choice.

Gripping the plastic holder between his teeth, Eduardo had to grit down to stomach Matt’s rolling laughter past the cereal shoveled into his mouth. “Oh my god, Eduardo, you look absolutely ridiculous already.” He said, watching the shorter man attempting to balance five blankets just on one of his shoulders. Broad or not, there simply wasn’t enough room.

One wrong step and he could be buried into an avalanche of fluffy down.

Huffing out his annoyance, Eduardo focused instead of relocating the bag of popcorn between the crook of his elbow. It burnt a little, sure, but it was the only solution to be able to pick up the two bowls of Gazpachos.

Finally, it was one small step for man, one giant leap to getting Edd off of his damn chair.

He had to be mindful of just where the blankets had shifted to with each step. The last thing he wanted to do was trip over himself and make an even bigger mess before he actually arrived to the pigsty that Edd’s bedroom usually became.

Of course the real challenge was when Eduardo was stood before the door, suddenly realizing his lack of hands in the all-important step of getting the door open. No doubt if he knocked then Edd wouldn’t even bother, borderline chasing him away instead. So looks like Eddie was on his own with this one.

He tried to use his wrist to bump open the door, only resulting in the Gazpacho slightly wavering in its bowl with each futile twist. He grit his teeth in frustration, a hot breath puffing out his nose as he next tried to use his hip. The action resulted in the knob twisting faintly…before the sounds of dvds clanking onto the floor caught his attention.

Eduardo stared down at where two of the cases had fallen onto the floor, knocked aside by the lapse of pressure from his pants. With a low groan he had to abandon them for now, once more raising his hip and bumping into the wood with a resounding thump.

Yet after a few more twists his green eyes lit up in delight, able to waddle his way inside as the blankets had bunched up super close around his feet.

“Go away.” Was the simple response his presence got, Edd not even bothering to look away from his screen as he scribbled. When Edd was in the zone, he rarely paused for breaks. Who knew how long it’s been since his boyfriend took care of his basic human needs.

“’’Ill yoo shut eh fuhk up?” He muttered between the cases of cola, spitting out the plastic and allowing it to fall safely onto the bed with a soft plop. Next up came the Gazpacho, which he placed right in front of Edd’s tablet with a small huff leaving him.

Edd seemed to be surprised at the sight of the chilled dish, momentarily turning from his laptop to study it. Yet just as quickly as he looked, he turned away, shoulders shrugging. “I’m not hungry.”

Eddie wasn’t buying it.

“I know for a fact you haven’t left that chair all day, Edward Gold, so by the gods you’re going to eat up while I set up the Xbox. Or else.” He tacked on, letting his voice drop an octave as his accent curled up at the very end. It didn’t even crack a smile onto Edd’s face, however, as the man turned back to the screen with a distant look in his eyes.

It was worse than Eduardo thought.

He dumped the blankets all across the already barely made bed, using the messiness to his advantage as he spread out the sheets and made for a comfortable sitting area. Pillows propped up for a comfortable backrest, and Eduardo didn’t stop until it was perfect for two.

He placed down two controllers onto the table, only instead he had to shuffle his way over to the door and pick up the fallen DVD cases from where they clattered. “Edd, come on. You’re really going to let my Gazpacho go to waste?” He nabbed, keeping his tone gentle however, as Eduardo knew that pushing Edd in this state was a recipe for disaster.

Yet he kept scribbling away, his eyes red about the corner that either hinted towards sleep deprivation…or crying. Seasonal depression had always hit his lover rough, and Eduardo wanted nothing more than to wipe the pain away from his lover’s features. But instead he turned on the TV, allowing the game system to power up.

“I think you deserve a break.” He noted in an attempt to break the ice, settling onto the bed with his own bowl of food clutched onto his lap. Edd just snorted a bit, aggressively clicking the tablet pen down as if that was the only response he needed to give. His boyfriend could be stubborn as a mule, sometimes, but luckily Eduardo had an idea of what could do.

He rose from his comfortable perch with great hesitance- (he had just gotten comfortable damnit)- crossing the room to where Edd remained slouched over his desk. He leaned against the larger man’s shoulder, resting his sculpted chin against it as his eyes watched the unsteady lines of Edd’s hands trying to make fluid motions across the pad. Definitely sleep deprivation, if he had to guess.

He moved his smaller hands forward to wrap around Edd’s own, his nose rubbing against brown curls at the base of his ear. “C’mon, big guy. You really need to get out of the chair, and I know you know it. Just come sit with me and watch a movie, or play some video games. “

He felt the way that Edd’s grip tightened along the pen, before helplessly slumping as the man allowed Eduardo to pull the stick from between his fingers. He used the mouse to save the project, closing it down and allowing the entire computer to begin the shutdown process.

From the sounds of the whirring fans, it was clear that he had been at it for far longer than the computer should be running at a time. The screen itself was hot to the touch, and as much as Eduardo wanted to chastise his boyfriend for his workaholic nature, he let the ire fall with slowed and steady breaths.

This wasn’t about a lesson; this was to help with his lover’s seasonal depression.

Even with the chair against a plastic mat for easy traction, it was difficult to actually pull the larger bear from the slouched position his desk stuck him in. Eduardo let out a soft sigh as he finally managed to largely free Edd, now moving forward to carefully wrap his fingers into his own.

“Come on, Teddy, let’s play a game,” Eduardo stated, carefully pulling Edd from the chair and letting him get used to standing on two feet once more. It was like helping a newborn foal learn to walk for the first time- all awkward limbs and shuffling parts.

Yet Edd was collapsing onto the side of the sheets, landing with a soft thud that had the frame rocking. He wasn’t exactly in the blanket nest, but the bed was a good enough though as Eduardo fired up the first game. Edd’s favorite first person zombie shooter. Not the original pixel version though, but the full release, heavy graphics version.

Even with his brain addled down with exhaustion and stress, Edd seemed to pick up pretty quickly on the controls as heavy brown eyes followed the screen and each bloody zombie, demon, or commie in sight. His thumbs flew across the controller unconsciously, progressing steadily through the levels as slowly Eduardo began to note a behavioral change.

He was sitting a bit straighter, eyes more focused as the levels grew in intensity and difficulty. Finally Edd flashed the first smile of the day as he settled back after reaching round ten, gently lowering his hands and placing the controller down. “Well, I have to admit, that was kind of fun.”

It had Eduardo returning the smile to Edd, allow himself to shift into the larger brunette’s side. He wasn’t expecting a warm arm to wrap around him, or to find himself pressed to the soft chest of his boyfriend, but…he wasn’t complaining. Edd felt so nice to rest against.

Before he even knew it they had mowed through the remaining games that Eddie brought, quickly moving on to the DVDs when Mario kart and fighting games grew to be nothing but annoying. Each of them were largely competitive, so it was hard for Eduardo to ever admit defeat.  But once again it was his boyfriend who was stuck in a funk, and he’d do anything to fix it for him.

As it was now they were curled up on the final sequel of the zombie pirate movie, the plotline remaining stupid as ever as he attempted to follow the inane ramblings that this person always seemed to be stuck doing.

He sighed, before the sound of a soft snort left the man at his side. Eduardo lifted a single eyebrow, before turning and feeling his heart nearly melt on contact. Tuckered out finally after a long day, Edd had rested his head against Eddie’s shoulder…and promptly passed out.

His soft breathing had shifted into a low snore, out like a light and nearly drooling on Eduardo’s nice green button down. But the sight of it in itself was well worth it, and the neighbor was afraid to so much as move. He’d hate to wake Edd up after having just fallen asleep.

Yet there was something that he could do.

He settled back into where the pillows provided support for his back, leaning against the headboard and bringing Edd with him as the duo settled comfortably in an upright position. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, sure, but it still wasn’t the preferred resting spot.

However, the soft breathing against the line of his jaw was infinitely more soothing, worth the position to keep him upright as Eduardo allowed himself to tuck in comfortably against Edd’s side. Blankets were pulled around them, arranged to drape across them and keep the warmth of their bodies together.

It was cold outside, and nothing felt quite as good as snuggling up to his big teddy bear for the night.

Even if he knew that this was only a temporary respite for the hell his boyfriend’s mental state would fluctuate through, it felt nice regardless to get him up and about. It did wonders for his health, and left Eduardo feeling particularly warm and fuzzy.

Even warmer and fuzzier, in this particular moment, from being so close to Edd’s side. The lull of sleep was incredibly hard to ignore, eyelids falling heavy as each methodical snore from Edd pulled him closer to unconsciousness.

Finally he turned over into his lover’s arms, eyes falling shut as he allowed the comfort to take him away.

There was always tomorrow to try and get Edd into the shower, or to leave his room. Baby steps, Eduardo thought to himself. Baby steps indeed.


End file.
